


A deal with the devil

by sjaakiih



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjaakiih/pseuds/sjaakiih
Summary: You’re working at LUX. When your car appears to be wrecked you have no choice but to go back to LUX. Fortunately Lucifer is around and offers you to spend the night at his place.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar & Reader, lucifer morningstar / reader
Kudos: 23





	A deal with the devil

Working at LUX had been interesting from the start. The owner was extremely extraordinary. Not to mention the other bartender that had been pretty hostile towards you. You wondered how long you would last, with the owner hitting on you and the bartender plotting to murder you, you didn’t think you would want to continue to work there. Yet right now you couldn’t think of a better place to work than LUX. Maze warmed up to you eventually and she became your best friend. As for Lucifer, the flirting never stopped but he did become a great friend as well. It was part of his personality. Besides it felt nice to be appreciated like that. Knowing Lucifer he would probably try and sleep with you if you’d allow it. However he did respect you. You had never acted up on his advances. So he assumed you weren’t interested. Of course he was surprised, because there wasn’t a woman who could resist him. 

You were just really good at hiding it. 

His flirtations definitely had its affect on you. However you weren’t sure how to respond to them. Maze had given you plenty of suggestions. That woman seemed to be aware of everything that happened around of her. Your feelings for the devil had been no secret to her. However you had begged her not to tell him. Her idea of approaching man and acting up on those lustful feelings was different from yours. Maze was the definition of confidence. you however did not possess that same confidence. You made her promise. And promise she did. That did not mean that whenever you were working she tried to lock you up with Lucifer. Or make you bump into him. Or worse, she spilled alcohol all over your outfit so you had to change into something Maze had lying around. You had been uncomfortable all night. She had however picked out the best outfit for you. Not only Lucifer but multiple customers had been all over you. 

After that night you had carried around an extra set of clothing, just to be safe. Maze meant all well, you were aware of that. But in all honesty you wanted her to stop trying to help you. It was sweet that she wanted to set you up, that she wanted you to have the night of your life. But she didn’t know all about you yet and there was a reason that you were slightly hesitant. 

Lucifer was walking sex. There was no limit to that man. He called himself the devil and you truly believed that there was a hint of truth to that. He was over experienced and it kinda scared you, considering the little experience you had. He was just intimidating when it came to that. It wasn’t so much that you craved for his love, but being one of the many women he had slept with did not really appeal. However you wondered how long you were going to be able to resist him. 

Tonight had been busy. Nothing you couldn’t handle and fortunately Maze was around to help you out. Lucifer, he just walked around and occasionally would grab a whiskey whenever he felt like it. The weather had sucked so none of you had expected the amount of people. But here you were, cleaning up the huge mess everyone had left. It was late, you were tired and honestly you couldn’t wait to get home and sleep for at least 24 hours. That was the only downside about this job, it was exhausting. But you had loads of fun. You were good at what you did and you did it fast. It was around 5 AM, you weren’t really sure but you were glad that you were done. After saying goodbye to everyone you went to your car, ready to leave the place. You thought. 

When you approached your car, you noticed there was one thing missing. Or well, four things. The wheels of your car were gone. As were the license plates. You honestly had no clue what had happened nor did you know how you would be able to get home. So you returned, “did you change your mind (y/n)? Are we going to snuggle on my bed?” you rolled your eyes at Lucifer. “Someone wrecked my car, I can’t get home. I was hoping to pitch a ride with Maze”, however the moment Maze heard the wordt ‘pitch a ride’, she was out of the building with a big “NOPE.” Leaving you and Lucifer alone in the building. “Well fuck”, Lucifer raised his eyebrow, giving you one of his grins as he wraps an arm around of your shoulders and guides you to his elevator. “Nonsense, you can spend the night at my place.” 

And that is how you ended up spending the night at Lucifer’s place. He offered you his bed, yet he wasn’t going to sleep on the couch. After all his bed was big enough to contain both of them. 

His smell was everywhere. It might be because you were wearing his shirt or because you were in his bed. Or maybe it was because he was lying right next to you. He was talking, you weren’t able to properly focus because you were lying right next to Lucifer. Shit, you needed to focus, he was expecting an answer. You could sense his eyes on you. “I’m sorry?” you moved to lie on your side, being able to look at him that way. Bad idea. Something told you that whatever Maze had given you wasn’t just a coke. You could feel something affecting you. “I said, that I hoped or first time on this bed would have gone completely different. Not that I am complaining”, there was that signature grin of his again. 

“Is that the only thing you can think of? Sex?” Lucifer chuckled, he was on his side as well. “I like the way you’re thinking (y/n), you know I almost believed Maze when she told me about your little crush”, you stared at him, in disbelief. Honestly you thought that Maze would be able to keep her mouth shut and look at where you were right now. This was all Maze her idea. She had set this all up. That woman was way too involved in your love life. You supposed she did do something right, it looked like she knew exactly what she had done. The little bit of alcohol to boost your confidence. The car. Lucifer. “Who says it isn’t true?” well there was the alcohol. Fuck Maze, she was clever. You hadn’t realized that yet. 

There was a shuffle beside of you. As if Lucifer was fighting the blankets he was lying underneath of. You couldn’t really tell, he had switched the lights off so the two of you could look at the view out of the window. Something blocked the view and there was pressure. Lips pressed against those of yours and Lucifer was all over you. You didn’t stop him, it felt nice. Really nice to be honest. His hands were everywhere and you were honestly getting overwhelmed. Tongues found each other and it Jesus did that man know a way with that tongue. You moaned, pulling away so she could. “Luci”, you had wrapped your arms around of him. One hand in his hair and the other on his back. Legs apart so you allowed him full access. It all went rather natural. No matter the lack of experience, you knew how to move and how to make a sound. It helped that Lucifer knew exactly what he was doing. You needed him to stop for a second. Give you some air. 

So you pulled back slightly, and he went immediately for your neck. “Lucifer”, you urged, yet you weren’t sure whether you asked him to stop or continue. How had he managed to hoist up most of your shirt already. “Hm, wait”, you hummed, why was she asking him to stop again? He pulled back, making it a little easier to think straight. “I need you to know that I do not do this usually”, he nodded, going straight for your neck again. Damn him. He knew what he was doing. He was working you up, slowly. “Lucifer”, you called out for him again, slightly tugging on his hair so he would move his head up again. “Listen, I need you to know that I do not have much experience”, “well that was pretty obvious”, Lucifer chuckled, moving some hair out of your face. “Makes sense as to way you wouldn’t act up on my advances” you made a noise, causing Lucifer to laugh. 

“Listen (y/n), I do not care wether you have none or loads of experience. All I care about is making sure that this is a night you’ll never forget”, he leaned down to peck your lips. “Tell me (y/n), what is it that you desire most?” he had done this before. You had been extremely honest that day, spilling pretty much everything. But right now things were different. “You”, this time he didn’t need to do his little trick.


End file.
